From the Ashes
by Pretty in Scarlet
Summary: AU. Bloom can't forgive Sky for breaking her heart. Will Riven be able to heal it?
1. My Only Love

**From the Ashes**

**Summary: **Bloom can't forgive Sky for breaking her heart. Will Riven be able to heal it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. However, this story is mine. Please don't use it anywhere without my permission.**

**A/N: **I've been dying to right this for ages. This chapter isn't very good, as I originally had no intentions of posting it. Hopefully it'll catch your attention! I intend for this to be a long one. It'll stretch through season two and maybe continue into season three, depending on where things go. The first part of this fanfic starts after the boys save the girls at the palace, and the second part takes place shortly after they return to Alfea. Also, I watch the U.S. version of Winx Club, but I like to combine both versions. I hope nothing is confusing, but I don't think it will be.

**---Chapter One: My Only Love**

"Bloom, are you okay?"

Sky expected Bloom to still be hurt, but he also expected her to forgive him. After all, she was a very amazing and forgiving person. She was sweet and loving and just . . . awesome. So, why he would ever expect her to be so furious that she'd punch him across the face was beyond him.

He should have. She was.

"Bloom!" the other girls gasped.

"Whoa, easy!" Brandon knelt down and hauled his friend up, who could only stare at Bloom in shock. She'd . . . she'd punched him. Bloom had actually . . .

"You insensitive jerk!" she screamed. "First you lie to me and break my heart, which nearly got me expelled, then you have the nerve to ask if I'm okay? Of course I'm not okay! The Trix took my powers and almost killed my parents. I'm lucky they didn't kill me. All of that happened because I left Alfea, and I left because of you! It's all your fault!"

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Flora barely whispered, eyes wide.

"No. I don't." Bloom's glare told Sky she really didn't. He winced and looked away. Knowing that she blamed him for all that had happened to her . . . It hurt more than when she had hit him. It hurt more than anything.

"Bloom . . . I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change anything!" There were tears in her eyes now, and their presence leaked into her voice. "I . . . I can't . . . I fucking hate you, Sky!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. It may have been an Earth word, but they knew what it meant. Bloom never swore. She must've been beyond furious and hurt to say something like that, and to think she hated him . . . !

She stormed passed them into the ship and refused to say a word until they returned to Alfea.

**---Later, at Alfea---**

"I don't . . . I don't really blame you." Bloom sighed. "And I don't hate you. But it's over, Sky. Whatever hope we had. . . just forget it."

"I understand." Sky tried to hold back his tears. "I really am sorry, Bloom, and I know it doesn't change anything. Please . . . Just know that I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I . . . I love you. G-Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She sounded so cold. It hurt . . . it really hurt to know she didn't care.

Sky turned and walked away, tears finally breaking free and streaming down his face.

Bloom waited until he was out of sight to collapse and break down crying.

"Sky," she sobbed. "I love you, too. I love you so much!"

**---**

**A/N: **Love it, hate it? Let me know. I love feedback. I know it's short, but future chapters won't be. Oh, and I basically posted this on a spur of the moment. Future chapters won't be so rushed or anything . . . hopefully.


	2. My Only Hate

**From the Ashes**

**Summary: **Bloom can't forgive Sky for breaking her heart. Will Riven be able to heal it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. However, this story is mine. Please don't use it anywhere without my permission.**

**A/N: **Again, a short and not-so-great chapter. The chapters probably won't get any longer until I start season two.

**---Chapter Two: My Only Hate**

Riven knew something was up between Sky and Bloom the second they got out of the dump. He couldn't put his finger on it at first, but they kept giving each other funny looks. Every time Sky's eyes landed on her, he'd adopt a hurt expression and quickly look away. Bloom would scowl a little and look down, trying to hide her own pain behind her bangs.

Were they still . . . Well, that had been one of the main reasons he'd gone to see Darcy in the first place. He thought she'd get a kick out of the rift between them. Sky had really hurt Bloom by lying to her. He certainly couldn't blame her if she had yet to forgive him.

"Brandon," he said quietly, glancing between Sky and Bloom with a frown. Fortunately, Brandon understood what he was asking. He made a gesture and winced a little, and Riven's eyes widened in shock.

They'd broken up?!

It wasn't that Bloom hadn't forgiven Sky yet . . . she just wasn't going to forgive him at all! It was almost impossible to believe. Until the whole Diaspro incident, they'd been a model example of the perfect couple.

And now it was over. Just like that.

"Guys," he said, suddenly unnerved by the silence. "I know I've been a total jerk lately. I'm sorry. I don't know if you can forgive me or not, but . . . "

"Don't." Sky smiled weakly. "It's okay, Riven."

"Yeah!" Bloom threw an arm around his shoulder. "Now come on. We're on a mission here!"

She was giving him one of the sweetest smiles he could ever image. He almost blushed, but he managed to keep his cool and just shrug. Sky looked completely stunned. Why had Bloom forgiven him just like that? Why was Riven worthy of her forgiveness and beautiful smiles? Why . . .

'Because Riven didn't break her heart. He was honest to her. He didn't hurt her like you did.'

Stella suddenly noticed something as they continued down the passageway.

Bloom's hand had lingered on Riven's shoulder . . .

**---**

**A/N: **Thanks a ton for the reviews. I'm glad people are liking this story so far, even if they don't like Bloom! I'm a huge Riven/Musa fan, too, but I've always want to experiment a little with Bloom and Riven. I'll probably have the next chapter up this week, maybe around Wednesday, because I like to write at school. Hope you still like where this is going!


	3. Distractions

**From the Ashes**

**Summary: **Bloom can't forgive Sky for breaking her heart. Will Riven be able to heal it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. However, this story is mine. Please don't use it anywhere without my permission.**

**A/N: **So much for Wednesday, huh? I wrote this up in English.

**---Chapter Three: Distractions**

Riven had to do something. It would be too easy for the creatures to follow them through the portal. They needed a distraction. He could tell by the look on Sky's face that he was thinking the same thing. But that wouldn't be right. Sky wasn't the one who had betrayed---well, he had betrayed Bloom, but at least he wasn't the one who had sided with the enemy. Why should he have to risk his life? Heroic showoff.

"If only I had a Wind Rider!"

"Hmm? Oh." Griffin wave a hand and a sleek bike appeared. "Take this. It's a Space Spider 4000. It'll be much faster."

"Riven!" Sky was clearly upset that the other specialist had beaten him to the punch. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's something I have to . . . "

"Then let me go with you!" Bloom said before she even thought about it. "You . . . I mean, you shouldn't have to go alone."

"But why . . . "

Bloom brushed right passed Sky and climbed onto the bike behind Riven. Her suit and helmet immediately materialized up her body.

"You sure?" Riven asked.

"Yes." She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist.

Why was she doing this? Surely she didn't care about him. He'd always been rude to her. Maybe . . . was she just trying to get back at Sky?

"Don't use me," he growled softly.

"I'm not," she assured. "This is something I have to do, too. Please."

"Whatever."

"Good luck!" Sky managed to say.

"Keep her safe, Riven!" Stella warned, rushing into the portal. "I'll be thinking of you, girl!"

The Space Spider shot off the tower and vanished toward the forest below. Riven was almost taken by surprise when Bloom's arms tightened around him.

Sky watched them go until Brandon dragged him into the portal.

**---**

**A/N: **Don't worry about pointing out my typos! I appreciate it when people do that. Anyway, season one has two more chapters left. With the rate I'm at, I'll probably have both up by Wednesday.


	4. Through the Woods

**From the Ashes**

**Summary: **Bloom can't forgive Sky for breaking her heart. Will Riven be able to heal it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. However, this story is mine. Please don't use it anywhere without my permission.**

**A/N: **I hope this chapter is long enough for now. Only one more chapter left until season two, and then they'll be bigger.

**---Chapter Four: Through the Woods**

"No good." Riven grunted in annoyance as he stood up. "The Space Spider is a wreck. I guess we're just gonna have to walk. Maybe we'll find someone who can help us in Magix."

Bloom nodded and followed him.

"Are you sure this is the quickest way?"

"Yeah." Riven glanced around. "The cover from the trees won't do any good. The Trix probably already know where we are. At least the trees might make it easier to lose any creatures." He shrugged and looked back at her, wondering what was on her mind.

She remained quiet for almost half an hour before gasping and latching onto Riven's arm. His eyes widened, partly from surprise at her touch and partly from alarm. Had she spotted one of the creatures? How could he have allowed the Army of Decay to just sneak up on them?

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Bloom frowned and shook her head.

"I thought . . . I could've sworn I heard something. A voice, maybe?"

"Wait here. I'll check it out." Riven slipped his arm free and leapt into the closest tree.

Bloom's arms went slack as a tiny blush turned her cheeks pink. Why had she grabbed onto him like that? She'd just been startled, right? She would've done that to anyone. Right.

Riven came back about a minute later.

"I didn't find anything."

"Oh."

"Maybe you're just tired."

"I'm scared!" Bloom wrapped her arms around herself, her cheeks turning red. "I . . . I don't think I can go on. Without my powers, I just feel like a burden."

"I, uh . . . " Riven shifted from one foot to the other. "I thought you lived most of your life without powers?"

"I did!" She sat down heavily on a rock. "I grew up thinking that I was just a normal girl from Earth. Then I find this new me and this new life---and then it's all just snatched away from me!" She closed her eyes and sighed. "Now I'm powerless and unimportant. Some princess."

"You're not---wait. _Princess_?"

"Oh!" Bloom looked up and grinned sheepishly. "I'm the princess of Sparx."

Somehow that didn't surprise him.

They were silent for a moment before Bloom yawned.

"You need to sleep."

"Shouldn't we keep going?"

"Yes. We should. But your friends will kill me if I bring you back half dead and too exhausted to do much good."

"Like I could anyway."

"Cut it out." Riven rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't believe she was making him say this. "Look. Remember when Faragonda took your powers away? You held your own against that monster well enough. You don't need your powers. Hey, I don't even have any, and I managed to escape from Cloud Tower's dungeon."

Bloom smiled as Riven set about building a fire. She slipped off the rock and moved closer to the burning logs. She watched Riven survey the area one last time before settling down across from her.

"Riven?"

"What?"

"Never mind . . . "

Riven shrugged, rolled over, and fell asleep.

**---The Next Morning---**

"Hey." Riven hesitantly shook her. "Wake up."

"Hmm?" Bloom opened her eyes and yawned. "Do you know what time it is? We didn't sleep too long, did we?"

Riven just started walking.

"Come on. I'd say we're still an hour away from Magix."

She suddenly looked around with a stunned expression on her face.

"Surely you heard _that_."

"Voice in your head again?"

"Riven!" Bloom narrowed her eyes. Great, he was being a jerk again. "I can't go with you."

"What? We went over this."

"No, it isn't that. I have to go to the lake. The voice is telling me to go there. Something to do with my past and powers!"

"You're crazy! We don't have time for this!"

"Riven." It was the way she said it. It had nothing to do with how cute she looked when she was angry.

"Fine. But I'm going with you. Stella will throw a fit if she finds out I let you wander off alone." He winced. He'd almost said "Sky." Thankfully, if Bloom had noticed his slip, she made no mention of it.

"I have to do this alone. Go to Magix."

"Have it your way. But you've got one hour before I come back and start looking for you."

"Deal."

"Bloom?"

"Yes?"

"Just be careful, okay?"

She smiled a little as he walked away.

"Yeah . . . you, too."

**---**

**A/N: **I really appreciate the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this. The next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	5. Before and After

**From the Ashes**

**Summary: **Bloom can't forgive Sky for breaking her heart. Will Riven be able to heal it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. However, this story is mine. Please don't use it anywhere without my permission.**

**A/N: **I am so sorry it took me this long to update! I got distracted by finals and whatnot, and then I had a really busy weekend.

**---Chapter Five: Before and After**

"I could've handled them," Riven muttered. Truth be told, he really wasn't sure if he could have or not. He was thankful that Bloom had showed up in time to help---not that he would ever admit that, not even to himself. He did have to admit that Bloom was a very powerful fairy, though. She'd fried those monsters like they had been nothing, leaving only scorch marks on the street as proof of their existence. It was actually a little creepy.

"Of course," she replied with a smile.

"You got your powers back."

"No." Her smile faded as she looked up. "I never lost them. I just hope we aren't too late."

"We won't know until we get back to Alfea." He gestured for her to follow. "Come on."

"No more walking!" Bloom ran over to him and grabbed his hand. She blushed and immediately let go. "It's . . . it's not necessary now that I can use my powers again."

Riven arched a brow. "What? You gonna carry me?"

"No!" Her face flushed an even darker shade of red. "I was going to teleport us. I should be able to do it. You just . . . have to hold onto me, okay?"

He shrugged and casually grabbed her hand. It suddenly dawned on him that it fit quite nicely in his own. He almost blushed himself, but he forced himself to scowl into the distance. What was the matter with him? She was his friend's ex! Well, the two had technically never started dating, but . . .

"You okay?"

"What?" Riven's eyes widened when he realized his grip had tightened. "Yeah, fine. Let's just go. We can't afford to waste anymore time."

**---Later, After the Battle---**

"Hey, have you seen Bloom?" Sky asked worriedly.

"No." Riven shrugged and took another swig of soda. "I think she probably wanted to be alone for a few minutes. You know, to think about everything that happened."

"That reminds me . . . " The prince frowned. "You guys sure took your time getting back to Alfea. What happened?"

Riven's eyes almost widened, but he managed to keep his expression neutral. He couldn't believe it! Was Sky actually implying what he thought he was?

"I didn't make a move on her. Get over yourself."

"Riven, she was vulnerable. If you did anything to her . . . "

"Yeah, I did something to her all right! I was there for her when she needed someone. I was honest with her. I got her back on her feet when she was on the verge of giving up!" He scowled. "Which is more than anything you did."

The specialists stared at each other in surprise. Where had that come from? Since when did he care about Bloom so much? It shouldn't have bothered him that badly. The two of them had never really been friends. In fact, he'd been downright rude to her at every chance he'd had. Why was he suddenly so angry with Sky for what he'd done to her?

"Riven," Sky said slowly. "You don't . . . "

"Like her?" Riven scoffed. "No. Don't be stupid."

He crushed his empty soda can and stormed away.

**---**

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is short and rushed. There was originally more to it, but I decided to end it here. I know I said there'd only be one more chapter before season two, but I promise the next chapter is the last of season one. Hope you're still enjoying!


	6. Homecoming

**From the Ashes**

**Summary: **Bloom can't forgive Sky for breaking her heart. Will Riven be able to heal it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. However, this story is mine. Please don't use it anywhere without my permission.**

**A/N: **Sorry it took me awhile to update again. Driver's ed is eating up a lot of my time.

**---Chapter Six: Homecoming**

Riven cursed his feet when he finally looked up and saw where they'd led him. There, sitting on the well before him, was one of the many people he had hoped to avoid that night. He almost turned and walked away, but the look on Bloom's face made him stay. Her expression was one of sadness and disappointment. Even though he really wanted to go, he just couldn't leave her like this.

"Hey," he said casually. "Everyone's looking for you."

"I know."

"Why aren't you, uh, with the others?"

"I just . . . needed some space. To think."

Her answer almost made him smirk.

_'See? Told you, Sky.'_

"So, what brings you over here, anyway?"

"I was just wandering, I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"You can stay . . . if you want."

He shrugged and sat beside her. It beat facing Sky again, or Musa, who'd been trying to catch up with him all night. He didn't have a problem with her. She was a really cute girl and kind of cool, too. But . . . he'd been pretty horrible to her that day in Magix. He'd seen the fear in her eyes, and yet he'd still allowed the witches to have their fun with her. Darcy had almost **killed** her!

_'Not your fault. Darcy's.'_

_'Liar. You know that's not true.'_

"Bloom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the Day of the Rose." He glanced down. "You remember?"

_'Idiot. Of course she does.'_

_'Shut up!'_

"Riven." Bloom looked straight into his eyes. "I forgive you. I know Darcy used a spell on you."

"That's no excuse!" he yelled, a little louder than he'd meant to. "I'm sorry. I've been a creep." He sighed heavily and kept his eyes glued to the ground. "Are you . . . are you gonna be okay?"

She was taken aback by the question. She remained quiet for a moment, then laughed softly.

"Yeah. I'm just confused. There's still so much that I don't understand. Sparx, my birth parents and my adoptive parents, my past in general . . . "

He nodded.

"Look, Bloom, whatever happens . . . you're not alone. You've got a lot of people who really care about you."

Again, Bloom was surprised by his words. A small frown crept onto her lips as she debated on what to do next. She took a deep breath and slowly reached for his hand.

"Do I?"

Riven looked deeply in her eyes, caught off guard by her forwardness. He almost pulled his hand back as anger boiled inside of him, but the look in her blue orbs stopped him yet again. She didn't want romance. She just wanted a friend she could count on when she needed it. She trusted her friends with her life, but there would be times they just wouldn't understand what she was going through. They both knew Riven would always be honest with her---even cruelly so, if necessary.

Finally, after a long pause, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes," he said. "You do."

**---**

**A/N: **Well, that's it for season one! I'll start on season two sometime this week, but it'll probably take me some time because the chapters will be longer. Hope you're still enjoying!


	7. Return to Alfea

**From the Ashes**

**Summary: **Bloom returns to Alfea.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. However, this story is mine. Please don't use it anywhere without my permission.**

**A/N: **Um. Oops? Sorry, I've had no ideas for this . . . but hopefully I'll be able to update more.

**---Chapter Seven: Return to Alfea**

With the Trix tucked away in Light Haven, there was no reason that Bloom shouldn't enjoy a peaceful, conflict-free year at Alfea, but as she approached the elegant school, all she could think about was how her freshman year had ended. She'd spent a great deal of her vacation thinking about Riven and Sky, but she still didn't know what do about either of them.

She could remember one night, toward the middle of summer, when her father had been kept late at work. Her mother had been in bed with a romance novel, and Bloom had eventually found herself sprawled out on the other half of the bed. Sensing something was wrong, Vanessa had naturally asked if there was something Bloom wanted to talk about. For over an hour, Bloom had poured her heart out. Vanessa had listened patiently and, at the conclusion of Bloom's story, had asked a very troubling question.

"Do you like this Riven boy?"

_Did_ she? It was easy enough to shout a firm, "No way!" whenever she liked, but Bloom couldn't help but feel nervous as she continued to think about it. The year was young. If she didn't like him now, it was very possible that she might fall for him later.

"It doesn't matter," she'd decided on the way to Alfea. "Even if I end up falling for Riven, I couldn't risk hurting Musa."

Besides, who said Riven liked her?

"Hey, down there!" a familiar voice called.

"Musa!" Bloom immediately forced the gloomy look from her face. "Awesome song!"

"Ya like it? I wrote it over the summer."

"Is Flora in the greenhouse?"

"Of course. See you later!"

Hugging Kiko close to her chest, Bloom hurried away from her pigtailed friend.

**---Later That Afternoon---**

"Look, it's the Specialists!"

"Oh, _no_," muttered Bloom. She'd been having such a good first day back, too.

The girls watched as the boys raced closer on their hover bikes. Bloom held her breath when she noticed one of them was missing. She couldn't decide if she'd rather it be Sky or Riven. As they came closer, she realized that Timmy was the absent one.

"This is great," she sighed.

"Did you say something, Bloom?"

"Huh? No."

"Hey." Stella frowned and wrapped an arm around the other girl's shoulders. "You don't have to hang around if it's too much. We can tell them you're not feeling good. I'd go with you."

"No, Stell, you haven't seen Brandon all summer. I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

**---**

When Stella started to tell the group another story, Riven took the opportunity to sneak away and look for Bloom. She'd been sitting a good distance away from them ever since the Specialists had arrived. Sky had tried to talk to her, but one frigid glance had kept him from making such an attempt. So far, she hadn't been outwardly cold to Riven, so he decided to give it a shot.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey, Riven."

"Good summer?"

"Yeah. It was nice to have a little peace after last year."

"Tell me about it."

She wasn't trying to end the conversation, but he could tell she was upset. Did she want him to go away?

"Why are you by yourself? I mean, aren't you _dying_ to hear one of Stella's fashion disaster stories?"

"I'm sure she'll tell me all about them later."

"Well, _I_ couldn't stand to listen anymore. It was too horrifying. Can you believe she saw someone wearing _those shoes_ with _that dress_? I felt like screaming."

Bloom blinked a couple of times before laughing. A couple of the others glanced over at them, and Sky gave Riven a menacing glare.

Riven didn't notice, however. He was too busy listening to Bloom's infectious laughter.

**---**

**A/N: **Can't make any promises, but I'll trying to get chapter eight out soon. Thanks for bearing with me. :D


	8. Confrontations

**From the Ashes**

**Summary: **Brandon confronts Riven; Saladin informs them of the girls' trip to the Under Realm.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.**

**A/N: **. . . Yeah, I haven't been able to write anything in forever. I apologize. I'll be out of school soon, so, _theoretically_, I should have more time to work on this.

**--Chapter Eight: Confrontations**

"All right . . . what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You _know_ I'm talking about you and . . . "

"Don't finish that sentence," Riven warned. "We were just talking. I wasn't putting the moves on her, I wasn't trying to corrupt her schoolgirl innocence . . . I was just trying to be nice."

"See, that's the thing." Brandon frowned as he took a seat. "I know you, Riven, and you're never _just nice_ to anyone . . . especially not to girls. So, I'll ask again: What's going on between you and Bloom?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I think you at least owe an explanation to Sky!"

"Why? Because I'm _talking_ to the girl he cheated on?"

"Hey, Sky never meant to . . . "

"Yeah, well, he _did_." Riven sighed. "Look, remember last year when Bloom and I stayed behind at Cloud Tower? To keep the Army of Decay from following the witches through the portal? I guess we kind of bonded. Is that good enough for you?" Riven scowled. This really wasn't any of Brandon's business, but the last thing he wanted was everyone thinking he had it bad for Bloom . . . which he most certainly _did not_. Feeling a little embarrassed, he glared up at the other Specialist and said, "I guess we both know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone we cared about."

Brandon jumped to his feet, knocking his chair over. "You _can't_ be comparing Sky to that witch!"

"So what if I am?"

"Hey, guys, Saladin wants to see . . . " Timmy's voice trailed off as he hung in the doorway. He stared down at his friends, who were scuffling around on the floor. He leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest as he shook his head. "I'm not gonna ask."

"Good!" Riven exclaimed, finally managing to shove Brandon off his chest. "At least _someone_ around here knows how to mind his own business!"

Brandon opened his mouth to retort, but Timmy interrupted. "Saladin wants to see us in his office. I'll see you guys down there, okay?"

The other two Specialists remained silent as Timmy left their dorm. They didn't speak until they heard the door click shut.

"I guess we better go."

"Yeah." Riven helped Brandon to his feet. "I didn't really mean . . . "

"I know." Brandon suddenly arched an eyebrow. "'Schoolgirl innocence?'"

"Shut up."

**--Saladin's Office--**

"They're _what_?" Sky exclaimed.

"Headmistress Faragonda has informed me that Bloom and Stella are to accompany the Princess of Tides into the Under Realm," Saladin repeated, unfazed by Sky's outburst. "They are to rescue a group of captured pixies, I believe."

"That's ridiculous! It's way too dangerous!"

"Which is exactly why you and Brandon are going with them."

"Wait, we are?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Sky was visibly relieved.

Riven's eyes widened incredulously. "What, and that makes it okay? They have no business in the Under Realm, with or without a couple of Specialists. It would still be too dangerous even if all of us went with them!"

"You're just mad that you aren't going," Sky grumbled.

"Boys, please!" Saladin raised a hand for their silence. "There's been little activity in the Under Realm for several decades now. I'm sure it will be safe."

Riven remained unconvinced.

**--Later, At Alfea--**

The second Bloom's arms were wrapped around his waist, Riven noticed that Sky was giving him yet another hateful glare. He returned the look with a lazy smile, which only widened when the Princess of Tides—Layla, Saladin had said—told him to move over so she could drive.

"Are you going?" Bloom asked quietly.

"No. Saladin figured the prince was better suited for the job."

"Did you _want_ to go?"

"I don't think it's safe."

"Are you worried about me?" she teased.

Riven revved up his bike and took off after the other Specialists. "I think it's stupid to send three fairies and two juniors into a place like the Under Realm."

Bloom leaned closer so she wouldn't have to talk over the wind rushing around them. "Hey, if I can handle the Army of Decay and three psycho witches . . . "

For a moment, Riven didn't say anything. Bloom had a point, but he still couldn't believe that Faragonda and Saladin were actually letting them do this. What was so important about a group of pixies, anyway?

"Just be careful," he finally said.

Bloom's arms tightened around his waist as he took a sharp turn.

"I will," she promised.


End file.
